Where Do You Go?
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: The long awaited prequel to the Holidays with the Doctor and Friends story. Chapter six has been rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there. Here it is the Prequel to my Holiday story. I do hope that this story will fill in those blank areas, and explain the many gaps. This story will mostly explain why Rhys wasn't with Gwen. It will also explain just how close the Doctor and Rose are. I will also be working on the sequel to my other story. So if you notice the two stories will probably be posted at the same time.**

**So lets get this show/ story on the road!!! Allonsy!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who!!!! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Turin, Italy **

A young couple were walking down the street. They were headed back to the resort that they were staying in. The only thing that made this couple stand out in a crowd was the fact that the woman was with child.

"Virgil are you sure about this resort? I mean, I have heard stories from the locals."

"Really? What stories?" asked Virgil.

"They say that couples who stay there disappear. Especially if the couple are expecting."

"Raine, you read too much into superstitions. Don't you worry. Everything will be alright. You'll see."

Virgil and his wife Raine made their way back to the resort. As they walked into the lobby they saw an elderly couple shouting at the owner.

"You dirty no good piece of crap!" yelled the old woman. "You did something to our daughter and her husband, didn't you!!"

"Maggie calm down." said the old man.

"I will not calm down Bert! The local cops aren't helping us and neither is the inspector. I saw they did something and hid the bodies."

"Ma'am" said the owner "All we know is that when we called your daughters room for her wake up call there was no answer. We sent someone up only to find the two of them gone. However, all their belongings are still in the room."

"Raine lets go." said Virgil as he pulled her to follow him towards the elevator.

Raine knew she had to make a call to her friend there at the station back in Cardiff. Maybe his friend Gwen could help this older couple out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This is mostly a prologue for the prequel to the Holiday story of mine. I ain't giving out too much details but I hope that this will give a tiny bit of satisfaction while I write the next couple of chapters. I will try to post them tomorrow or Monday. Depending on how I am feeling. These damn plot bunnies are not letting me get any sleep!!!!!**

**Selene**

**Chapter 1 preview:**

"So what is so important Gwen that Torchwood would need to help the police?" asked Jack.

"According to a source that the police have, at a resort in Turin Italy, that there have been abductions of young couples. The one thing these couples have in common is that they are all expecting babies."

Jack sat up straight.

"What sick person would do that?" asked Ianto.

"That's the thing. Nothing is taken except for the couples. All their stuff left in their rooms. Untouched." replied Gwen.

"Sounds to me like this just might be a job for Torchwood." Beep. Beep. Beep. Jack looked over at the computer screen. "And maybe the Doctor as well." whispered Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the first chapter of this story!!! Go me!!!!! Sorry. Just been a really long day. Work followed by babysitting, then I got to work on this. So if it seems just a little chaotic, blame it on the lack of sleep and plot bunnies.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Gwen was on her way back to the Torchwood Hub. She got a call earlier this morning from Andy at the Police station. That is why she is running late for work. ' Hopefully Jack will take some interest in this.' She thought to herself. As she entered through the shop entrance she handed Ianto the jelly donut Andy had given her.

"Surprised your late for work." Ianto called out to her as she walked down the hall.

"Gwen. Where have you been?" asked Jack

"Got a call from a friend of mine. Seems to be some missing persons reports that look like something we need to investigate." replied Gwen as she sat down at Jack's desk.

"Really?"

"Yup. Look at this." Gwen opened one of the folders. "This couple here went to a resort in Italy as a vacation before their child was to be born."

"Yeah, so?"

"The couple went missing 3 months ago and haven't been seen since. The young woman was due to give birth 3 days ago."

"What do the Italian police think is behind it?"

"Well thats the thing. None of their stuff was taken just them. Jack. They're not the first expecting young couple to disappear either." Gwen tossed 35 more folders towards Jack.

"There is more?"

"Yes. Thirty five to be exact. The owners of the resort, when asked, that the couples must have ran away. I think they are hiding something."

"So you want us to investigate this?" Jack raised one eyebrow.

"Well yes. It could be some kind of alien eating or kidnapping them. Couldn't it?"

"Well it never hurts to go have a look."

"Good. I was thinking on sending Martha and Mickey undercover."

"Can't."

"Why Jack?"

"Well Martha is with UNIT at the moment working on project Indigo. They are trying to perfect it still. And Mickey is in Japan on assignment with Torchwood there."

"Well why not send myself and maybe Rhys. I'm sure Rhys and I can handle anything."

Jack thought about it for a minute before getting a smile on his face.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"How about we send in two couples."

"You and Ianto?"

"No!!! We need him to stay here in case of Weevil activity." Jacks smile got bigger. "I think I know just who we can send with you and Rhys."

"Who?"

_________

**Tardis**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Rose? You going to get up or should I just destroy that alarm clock of yours?" shouted the Doctor from the Tardis hallway.

"Mmmmppphhhhh."

"Rose?"

"Alright. Alright." Rose reached over and hit the snooze button then stretched out under her covers. She was soon up and heading for her bathroom. Turning on the water to the temperature that she liked to the shower, Rose began to undress. Pulling the pink shower glass door open, she got in and began to shampoo her hair. As she rinsed out her hair she began to feel dizzy. She closed her eyes then opened them, only to see the shower spin. After that everything plunged into darkness.

The Doctor was in the console room when he felt the Tardis brush his mind with fear. "What is it?" He felt the Tardis show an image of Rose on the floor and not moving. At this the Doctor began to panic. He ran as fast as he could towards her bedroom.

"Rose?" called out the Doctor. "Rose?" He looked around her room but she wasn't there. Looking towards her bathroom door the Doctor noticed the light was on. "Rose?" he knocked on the bathroom door. When there was no sound the Doctor pulled together his courage. 'Oh she isn't going like me after this.' He thought. He opened the door and peeked around it.

"Mmmmmfffffff." groaned Rose's form from inside the shower.

The Doctor continued to walk further in and glanced towards the shower. There she was crumpled on the floor.

"Rose? You alright?" He moved towards the shower door. When she didn't respond he opened the glass door and turned off the water. He reached for on of her big fluffy pink towels and quickly placed it around her body as he picked her up. He walked out of her bathroom and placed her on her bed. Then he began to check her for any injuries.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered as she began to regain consciousness.

"I'm right here. Easy, you seem to have fainted in the shower."

"Really? That's a first." As she moved she began to notice that all she had on was her towel. "Oh my god!!!" She quickly grabbed one of her throw blankets and covered herself.

"Ahhh. You humans and your embarrassment at being seen naked." chuckled the Doctor. "Now Rose what do you remember before you fainted?"

"All I know is I turned on the water began to wash my hair and then everything went blurry. I felt dizzy so I closed my eyes then opened them. That's all I remember before waking up out here."

The Doctor was about to ask her if he could scan her when the Tardis phone rang.

"Hold that thought." The Doctor got up and went out to the console room to answer it.

Rose waited in her room but had gotten into her clothes. ' At least now I am dressed.' she thought.

"Rose, you up for a trip to go visit Jack. He says he needs our help with something."

"Sure Doctor."

"I'll still want to examine you before we see Jack."

"Uh huh." she said. "If that's what you want to call it." whispered Rose to herself.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next chapter will be more exciting I promise. Still a little sad that no one is reviewing this story. Gotta run or I'll be late for work. **

**Selene**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"Look we are going to need another couple to go undercover with Rhys and Gwen."

"Where exactly is this place we are going to be going undercover located?" asked the Doctor.

"Italy. Turin, Italy to be exact. There is a little resort that a lot of young _expecting_ couples go to before their baby is born." replied Jack.

"So your saying that Gwen and I are going to have to look pregnant for this undercover thing to work?" asked Rose.

"Not really pregnant. That is unless you and Doctor get busy and come back in a few months." Jack wiggled his eyebrows as the Doctors' face turned dark red and Rose was shifting uncomfortable in her chair. Their relationship hadn't got to that point yet.

Gwen reached over and smacked Jack upside the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy, what did I get myself into???? Working on two stories at once while also having to work. Oi!!!!! I'll try to update as much as I can. Hope you all are liking this story. If not, then I might just stop working on this. Please leave me some reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who!!!!!! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Jack stood there in the Hub waiting for the Doctor to come by. 'Might as well keep myself busy.' he thought to himself. He walked over to the computer and began to search for a "partner" for the Doctor to go undercover with. After a few minutes of looking through personnel files he heard the sound of the Tardis. He ran out of his office and ran down to greet the Doctor.

"Hey there Doc."

"Hello Jack. So what is this favor you wanted?"

"Well, why don't we go over to my office then I'll explain." Jack started to walk towards the stairs that lead to his office. When he noticed that the Doctor wasn't following him, he turned to yell at the Doctor to follow only to see a blonde woman come out of the Tardis.

"Hey Doc, you coming?"

"Jack!! It's good to see you again." yelled Rose as she looked up at where Jack was standing.

"Rosie? Rosie!!!!!" Jack ran down the stairs and gathered Rose up in his arms. " I can't believe that you are here. How?"

"Tell you the story later. Now what did you need Jack?" asked the Doctor

"Well, why don't you both come up to the boardroom and I'll tell you."

________

Jack had Ianto go out to get tea and some pizzas. It isn't like Jack didn't trust Ianto, but the less Ianto was involved the better. Gwen and Rhys were already waiting for Jack to begin telling them the plan.

"Okay Doc, the reason why I called you here is because there is some very interesting things happening in Italy. Turin, Italy to be exact. Gwen was contacted by a source at the police station about these young expecting couples going missing while at this resort." Jack tossed a few brochures onto the table.

Rose picked up one and gave Jack a confused look. "Why would anyone want to kidnap young couples who are havin' a baby? It doesn't make sense."

"Actually," said the Doctor looking at Rose. " there are some species that would take advantage of that. There is a particular species that would see expecting mothers as a possible way to insure their survival. You see, the species in question, you pick up an expecting mother and place one of their own offspring inside the mother. However, the offspring would kill the child already inside and take its place. A few months later the offspring would wait for its parents to come and collect them. The woman who carried this offspring would be collected as well and used again as a host. Every wonder where those young single mothers who disappear go?"

"Really?" asked Rhys. " I thought that the police would find them somewhere. Some of them looking like they had miscarriages."

"Those would probably the ones that would fight back against being taken. Some aren't strong enough to fight back while being in labor or even after given birth." Replied the Doctor.

Rose noticed that Gwen had gone pale and looked like she was going to be sick. 'Wonder what is wrong with her.' she thought. She quickly dismissed the idea of asking Gwen since Jack was now beginning to explain the plan.

"The plan is to send Gwen and Rhys with Rose and yourself Doc, to the resort undercover." began Jack.

"So your saying that Gwen and I are going to have to look pregnant for this undercover thing to work?" asked Rose.

"Not really pregnant. That is unless you and Doctor get busy and come back in a few months." Jack wiggled his eyebrows as the Doctors' face turned dark red and Rose was shifting uncomfortable in her chair.

Gwen reached over and smacked Jack upside the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter. You and I would actually be wearing these blow up devices to make it appear that we are pregnant. Some men use them so that they follow along with the changes in the woman's body for each month."

"Oh, I think I heard about those. My mate Shareen made her bloke use one while she was pregnant. Some of thought that it was funny."

"So, getting back to the planning." Jack interupted. "We think that if we can get a team inside maybe we can find out what is going on and if there are aliens behind it maybe we can stop it. With your expertise Doc."

The Doctor looked around the table. "Why not send in Martha or Mickey?"

"Well," replied Gwen. " Martha is still in the US with UNIT. Supposedly she is a liaison between us and UNIT. Mickey however is in Japan helping us set up a Torchwood and UNIT base there. Mostly computer stuff really."

"So you want Rose and I to help? I don't..."

"I'm in." said Rose before the Doctor could decline.

"What?" said the Doctor looking at Rose as though she was going crazy.

"Why not. I mean they are short on people. Besides they would need your expertise if it is an alien race." Then Rose leaned her head towards his and whispered. " You would be able to use that brilliant mind of yours." She stuck tongue out between her teeth.

The Doctor huffed and agreed to help.

"Good. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning." Jack handed all four of them tickets. " Go pack and good luck."

________

**Gwen and Rhys's flat....**

Rhys's was in their bedroom packing clothes into a suit case for this undercover mission. Gwen however was in the bathroom looking at a white stick with a blue plus sign on it.

'Oh god. How am I going to tell Rhys or Jack even. I can't tell them. Jack would take me off this assignment and probably keep me locked away.' Gwen began to panic at the thought of not being able to do anything.

_________

**In the Tardis....**

The Doctor had finished his examination of Rose and was holding the results in his hands.

"Well Doctor? Am I okay or am I a goner?" Rose asked cheekily from the bed.

"Well Ms Tyler you need more calcium and iron in your diet. Plus your body needs more than 6 hours of sleep in a 48 hour time period. I suggest that you get at least 8 hours of sleep a night. No more staying up 24 hours just to keep me company. You humans need your sleep so your body can function properly. No off to bed for you." The Doctor over towards Rose to see that her eyes were glazed over and a far off expression on her face. "Rose? You okay?"

"Hhhhmmmm?" she looked at the Doctor as he began to walk towards her. "Yeah. I heard you. Doctor? Did you notice how pale Gwen was in that meeting? You think she will be okay with this undercover job?"

"Don't know. We'll have to keep an eye on her."

Rose got up off of the bed and went to the door. "Doctor? What happens if it is aliens? I mean what will you do?"

"If it is then they will be dealt with by me. Now off to bed for you."

"Doctors' orders?" she asked cheekily.

"Rose."

"I'm going. I'm going. Night Doctor." Rose walked out of the Infirmary and went towards her bedroom to sleep.

"Night Rose." whisper the Doctor.

The Tardis hummed softly to the Doctor. 'Give her time. Don't rush her.'

"I know, but I ..." he couldn't finish his sentence. So he went to the Library to try to do some research before going tomorrow. Maybe he would get lucky and find what that species was he told Jack and the others about.

'They play banter with each other but never tell the other how they truly feel about each other. He fears domestic while she fears not being with him. Couple of teenagers if you ask me.' The Tardis thought to herself. 'Maybe if...' With that thought the Tardis began creating a plan to bring the Doctor and Rose even closer to each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay. If I don't at least one review I am stopping this story with no hope of completing it. So Please review!!!!!!! I want to see this through to the end but I need input!!!!!!!**

**Selene**

**Next chapter preview:**

**NONE TILL I GET REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I actually got reviews. Sarcasm again You all gave me a scare when I wasn't receiving any reviews. I thought you guys might have hated the story. But NO you guys actually like my story. Jumps up and down with excitement. Well as a special treat I will try to post new chapters as often as possible so if you see two new chapters in one day that means I was bored and had nothing better to do.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. But I do own a copy of the soundtracks!!!!!! Do you know how hard it is to find them in the U.S. Took me 4 months of looking.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Gwen, Rhys, Rose and the Doctor stood there in the Hub listening to Jack go over the "Emergency" scenarios. Jack was always the over protective kind after his adventures with the Doctor.

"Right, Gwen. Why don't you and Rose finish packing all the spy equipment while I speak with Rhys and the Doctor."

"Sure Jack. This way." Gwen led Rose out of the boardroom and down to the armory.

Rose and Gwen began to pack the essentials when Rose noticed that Gwen was crying silent tears.

"Gwen? You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gwen chocked out.

"What's wrong? You can tell me. Girls honor."

Gwen broke down and crumpled down to the floor. Rose followed her down and hugged her.

"I'm.... I'm.... I'm pregnant, Rose." Gwen sniffed.

"Gwen."

"You have to promise not to tell Rhys, the Doctor and especially not Jack. If he finds out then that's it. No more Torchwood for me."

"Jack wouldn't do that. You know him. He isn't that kind of a person."

Gwen continued to cry. "Bloody hormones." she said as she began to calm down. Rose simply smiled at Gwen.

"Hey! You two almost done down there?" shouted Jack.

"Yeah. We're coming up." replied Rose. "Come on before the boys get anxious."

Gwen got up off the floor and followed Rose up the stairs to join up with the boys.

_________

**6 hours later.......**

Gwen had gone back towards the bathroom as soon as the flight attendant said it was safe to move about the cabin. 'Wonder what's wrong with Gwen.' thought Rhys. She had been quiet since they left the Hub and got on the plane. Rhys sighed and continued to read his magazine.

Rose and the Doctor were sitting across the aisle from where Rhys and Gwen. Rose was looking through Vanity Fair magazine while the Doctor was looking out the window. 'Rose actually looks beautiful with that bump. Even if it is not real.' he thought to himself. Rose and Gwen actually looked as though they were 8 months pregnant with those contraptions Jack had gotten them.

The Doctor sighed and look at Rose. "Are we there yet?" asked the Doctor.

"No. We just left." replied Rose as she turned the page.

"We could have taken the Tardis."

"Jack said that if it was aliens then using your Tardis would scare them away. Besides, doesn't it feel good to be on the slow path? Even if it is only for a few hours." The Doctor gave Rose a hurt look. She simply laughed. "You'll survive, Doctor."

"What about you? You feeling alright pretending to be....." he pointed to her fake baby bump.

"I'm fine, Doctor. Besides I'm more worried about you. You do realize that people are going to be assuming that you are the father." she grinned at him, knowing that this sort of knowledge might freak him out.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed. His voice jumped up in octave.

"Well yeah. I mean someone has to be this baby's father." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh Rassilion." he turned his head so he was looking back out the window. 'I wonder if she would one day want children. I don't even know if we are compatible enough to even create a child.' The Doctor continued to think on this topic to keep himself occupied.

Rose watched as the Doctor went back to his brooding. ' I wonder if he might want children.' she thought. ' I wouldn't mind but, if he is going to be panicked while pretending....' Rose's mind began to wonder on the subject, leaving the article that she was reading abandonded.

Gwen came back from the bathroom and sat down next to Rhys. She had some trouble sitting down due to her fake baby bump. Rhys looked at her. ' One day maybe.' he thought to himself.

"What took you so long, Gwen?" ha asked.

"Sorry, Rhys. My stomach is acting up again. Don't worry I took something to calm it down." Gwen reclined in her chair. ' Rhys better get used to seeing me like this. I only have 6 months till I do get this big.' with that thought Gwen closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Their flight still had 9 hours to go till they reach Turin, Italy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry again. Its a short chapter. When I typed this chapter the first time I found that it would be so long. So split it into two chapters. I know. I'm mean and this chapter is very vague. Sorry.**

**Selene**

**Next chapter preview:**

"Welcome. I see that both of the young ladies are expecting. Congratulations gentlemen." said the owner.

"Thank you." replied the Doctor.

"Here is your room keys." the owner handing a room key to the Doctor and Rhys. "And again. Welcome."

As the owner walked away The Doctor looked down at Rose. "Ready to go explore? Wife. "

"After you, husband." she replied and took hold of his left hand.

Both couples began to walk towards the lift that would take them to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I haven't touched this story in a while. Sorry it took me so long. Been working a lot lately. Hope you all like this story. It took me a bit to try and figure everything out but I think I finally have it.**

**Any ways, lets get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Turin, Italy......**

The plane had landed and the passengers were now exiting the plane.

"Well, would you look at that?" said Rhys as he looked at one of the large signs. "How can anyone even read that?"

"It says, ' Welcome to Turin, Italy.'. Then it continues to go on about where everything is located in the airport." replied the Doctor.

"Hhhmmm. Coulda fooled me."

"Doctor, just stop while your ahead yeah." whispered Rose as she came up to his left side.

"Where did Gwen go?"

"She headed over to the ladies room. Too much fluid intake during the flight I guess." replied Rose. Rose knew what the real reason was, but she wasn't about to tell anyone. "So why don't we go and get our luggage."

"Of course. Wouldn't want it to go missing. You know, that is the whole reason I don't like how you humans travel. You pack up suitcases and tow them along with you. Then when the airport miss places them you get all huffy puffy."

"Huffy Puffy?? Really Doctor where do you come up with these words?" Rose grinned at him cheekily.

"I'll have you know Miss Tyler that....."

"Are you quite finished yet?" asked Rhys with an annoyed sound to his voice. "Our luggage is all right here." he pointed to everyone's suitcases that were neatly in a line. "and it looks like our cab is waiting," Rhys pulled on the handle of his suitcase and started to walk towards the airport exit. Gwen had returned only to over hear Rhys saying that the cab was waiting.

"Come on you two." Gwen tugged on the handle of her rolling suitcase and followed Rhys.

"Alright." Rose got her suitcase and followed the other two to the exit.

"That's it. No more doing favors for Jack." whispered the Doctor to himself as he followed the others with his suitcase in tow.

___________

After an hour drive the two couples finally reached their destination. The **Caesar Health Spa & Resort, **is what the large sign read on the front of the building.

"Wow, it's beautiful." said Rose as she got out of the cab.

"I've seen better." whispered the Doctor.

"Looks nice. Gwen what do you think?" asked Rhys.

"I need a toilet." replied Gwen.

The two couples got their luggage out of the cab and made their way to the entrance. As they walked through the main doors, a young gentleman came up to them.

"Sirs. Madams. Welcome to the Caesar Health Spa & Resort. If there is anything you need just ask. You will need to sign in and get your room keys before I can take your things." He directed them to the main lobby desk.

"Hello. I'm John Tyler and this is my wife Rose. We booked a room a few days ago." said the Doctor to the woman behind the desk.

"One moment sir, I just need to look at our records." She typed away at the computer looking for the Doctor and Rose's reservation. " Ah here it is sir. You will be staying in room 444. That will be located upstairs. Here is a list of all the activities that we offer." She handed the Doctor a piece of paper. "Your key is over there." She pointed to another desk where an older gentleman was standing.

"Thank you for your assistance." said the Doctor.

As Gwen and Rhys spoke to the young woman, the Doctor and Rose went over to the desk where the older gentleman was.

"Ahh, I see Emily has sent you over to receive your room key. Did she give you a tag?" The older man asked with his right hand held out. The Doctor handed the tag over. " Ahhh, Room 444. That is a very nice room. It has a balcony that over looks the gardens. Here you are sir." the older man handed over the keys to the Doctor. "Enjoy your stay."

Rose looked at the Doctor as he walked back towards where Gwen and Rhys were now standing waiting for their turn to get room keys.

"Be careful. Something seems off." he whispered to the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen, as she watched Rhys go over to the older mans desk for their room keys.

"Did you happen to notice that everyone seems to perky." he answered.

"What's wrong with perky?" asked Rose.

"You would think with all the bad publicity that they would be more, weeeelllllllll, anxious."

"Got our keys. We've been given room 448. What room did you both get?"

"Room 444. Right, lets keep our eyes open for anything suspicious. And if you find anything, Rose, you come and get me." said the Doctor.

They all agreed and began to make their way to the lift. After pressing the floor 4 button, the lift began to move. A few seconds later the lift stopped and they got out with their luggage dragging behind them. Gwen and Rhys's room was only a few feet away from the lift. They entered their room and took a look around, leaving the Doctor and Rose out in the hall.

"Well should we go find our room then?" the Doctor asked with a little grin.

"You sure you can handle a few days of sharing a room with me?" asked Rose. She knew that doing this little favor for Jack was making the Doctor uncomfortable. 'Too domestic.' she thought to herself.

"Why? You think I can't?" asked the Doctor as he pulled the handle of her suitcase out of her hand. "Besides if we are going to pull this little charade off, don't you think that I should be pulling your suitcase. Don't think it would be healthy for the baby."

Rose giggled at his baby comment. She took his arm and they proceeded to go find their room. It was down the hall and around the left corner. The Doctor pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. "After you wife."

"Thank you husband." she replied as she walked past him and entered the room. "Wow."

Their room had a sitting area with a fireplace and two love seats. A small table by the french doors that led to the balcony. There was a single door to the right. Rose opened the door to find a bedroom behind it.

"Oh now that is what I call a bed." said the Doctor, who was now standing behind Rose.

There in the middle of the pale red room was a King size bed that was covered with gold sheets, blankets, and pillows.

Glancing to the right Rose noticed another door. " That must be the bathroom then." She headed over to the door and opened it. "I call the shower first." She looked back into the bedroom, to see the Doctor testing the bed to see how soft or firm it was. "You're such a kid."

"What? I can't test out the bed for you. I mean, you will be the only one using it......"

Rose giggled at the Doctor and walked over to where her suitcase was placed. "Shower time for me. That plane ride was torture." She grabbed a change of clothes, towel, and shower supplies before heading back into the bathroom.

The Doctor sat there on the bed listening to the shower running. 'Oh Rassilion, how am I going to survive the next 2 weeks while sharing a room with Rose.' His mind began to go over things that he knew he shouldn't. Things that deal with Rose and that shower.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know that this chapter is short but I really need to sleep. Sorry about the wait for a new chapter. By the way, did you all see the Easter Special? At the end when the woman says "He will knock four times." part of me thought Valeyard out of nowhere. But I don't know....It sounds possible doesn't it????? I mean Russell T. Davies has used a lot of enemies but he hasn't used the Valeyard yet... **

**Well let me know what you think of my suspicion. **

**Later,**

**Selene**

**P.S. Here is a bit of a preview:**

Gwen and Rose had decided to go to the hot springs for the day. That left Rhys with the Doctor all alone.

In the shadows of a dark room, there was a plot to brewing that had either a certain blonde or brunette as their target.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Sorry about the wait. I was having trouble writing a chapter for my other story and for some unknown reason I had the same issue while writing this one. Don't get me wrong I love my plot bunnies, but sometimes they run away on me. I think I better start putting them into cages before they escape. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It had been a week since the Doctor, Rose, Gwen and Rhys arrived at the resort and in that time there was nothing. No signs of aliens or any kidnappings of the resort guests. The Doctor was starting to get inpatient that nothing was happening. He was pacing back and forth in the room that he shared with Rose, trying to figure out if Jack sent them here on a wild goose chase.

"Doctor. You're pacing is going to make leave a permanent mark in the carpet." said Rose as she came out of the bathroom after changing into a deep red maternity swimsuit. The Doctor turned to look at Rose and after noticing what she was wearing, or lack of, his jaw dropped. Rose giggled at the Doctor, she had finally had him speechless for once.

"Wh....Where are you going dressed like.....like that." stuttered the Doctor.

"Well Gwen and I are planning to head to the hot springs then get a massage. Don't worry, Gwen will have the other watch. So don't worry alright?" Rose grinned as she wrapped a towel around her hips, then headed out the door.

The Doctor just stood there looking at the door that Rose had just went through. "I really need to get us out of here, before one of us.......breaks." He then picked up his key card and headed down to the basement to investigate some more.

_______________

"Those two." said a voice as it pointed at the screen that showed a blonde and brunette walking down a hall that led to the massage rooms.

"You sure?" asked another voice.

"I am sure. That female is already bearing young. The other looks to have no mate. They are the perfect candidates. When they reach the room bring them aboard."

"Yes my lord."

________

"So have you told Rhys yet? You know, about the baby?" asked Rose as they walked down the tanned colored hall that led to their massage room.

"Not yet. He might suspect already." Gwen poked at her fake baby bump. "So what massage room are we in?"

"Don't know. They didn't really tell us did they?" Rose slowed to a stop before looking at Gwen. "You don't think......." Before Rose could even finish her sentence both women were surrounded by green light. "Gwen press the button."

Gwen nodded and quickly pressed a button on what looked like a stopwatch. "Lets hope the Doctor and Rhys get here before anything happens?"

It was too late. Gwen and Rose started to feel light headed. The hall started to blur around them then they both fell to the darkness.

________

The Doctor was walking through the halls when his sonic screwdriver started beeping. "Finally something." The Doctor broke into a run while holding out his sonic screwdriver to follow a reading. As the Doctor made it down the hall he ran into Rhys.

"Doctor. Did you find them?"

"Find who?"

"Gwen and Rose." Rhys held up a watch that matched the watch that Gwen had. "It started going off 5 minutes ago. I know that the girls were suppose to be getting a massage but I haven't been able to find them."

The Doctor looked around and then his hearts skipped a few beats as he saw one of Rose's flip flops laying on the floor. "They were here." The Doctor walked over and bent down to pick up when he saw a watch laying only a few feet away up against the wall. "Rhys I think the girls have been taken." The Doctor walked over and picked up the watch. "We need Jack."

"Doctor, you're an alien right? So why can't you just call these aliens and get the girls back."

"Rhys, I have no idea on where to begin. Besides, we need Jack and the rest of Torchwood." Then the Doctor's voice turned dark. "If we want Gwen and Rose back alive we need Jack. Now call him." As the Doctor watched Rhys go and make that call he looked down at the carpet and noticed that there was a red X. The Doctor ran his finger over it and then licked his finger. 'Lipstick. Same shade Rose uses.' The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over the floor. "So you're using thalan energy." The Doctor stood up. 'I promise you Rose, I'll find you and Gwen. I'll bring you both home.' Time and Space shuddered with fear as the Doctor made his vow.

Rhys had dialed the number for Torchwood and was waiting for them to answer the phone.

"Torchwood." came a female voice.

"Martha? Is that you?" asked Rhys.

"Rhys? What's wrong? You sound scared?"

"Please get Jack on the phone. It's an emergency."

"Alright. I'll transfer you to his office." Martha placed Rhys on hold and began to transfer the call.

"Rhys? This is Jack. What's happened?"

Rhys rubbed his face and spoke softly into the phone. "Jack, Gwen and Rose were taken. The Doctor isn't sure what took them, but he told me to call you."

"Alright Rhys sit tight. Martha and I are on our way." Jack hung up the phone.

"Oh Bloody hell." said Rhys as his imagination sped threw several possibilities that could happen to Rose and Gwen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright I rewrote this chapter. It might still suck but I don't want to add anything else to it. Mostly due to the fact that it would take away from the next chapter. Again sorry for the wait on this chapter and the next. If you are reading my other story then you know that I am currently working several 12 hour days in a row. So it may take a while for the next chapter to be posted.  
**

**Selene**

**P.S. Rose and Gwen get feisty with their captors in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. It's me, Selene. I am sorry to announce this sad bit of news to all of you. My computer is in the shop due to hardware issues. So I will not be able to update any of my stories till I get my computer back. I am writing this at a public library, which at the moment, are not happy with me downloading Open Office on their computer. I am so so so so so sorry for this bad bit of news.**

**I promise all of you faithful reviewers and readers, that as soon as I get my computer back that I will post 2 new chapters to Where Do You Go?, Infinity Possibility Sequel, and Time War Chronicles. The shop said that I should expect to see my computer back with me no later than August 10th, 2009. **

**Thank You for your patience and your marvelous reviews.**

**Selene**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my it has been a while since I updated this story. Part of the problem is that the plot bunnies multiply to fast. The other was that my plot bunny for this story was hitting a brick wall aka writers block. But now I am pleased to announce that this story if finished, on paper anyways, so I will be trying to type and post all of the story's chapters. I should warn you this chapter is a bit graphic in certain parts.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Rose groaned as she began on her journey towards consciousness. She could feel that what ever she was laying on was hard and cold. As she opened her eyes the light was so bright that she had to squint. Her eyes soon adjusted and began to look about the room. A few feet away from her she saw Gwen, who was lying on her back with her head turned away from Rose.

"Gwen." Rose whispered, as she began to crawl towards her friend. As she reached Gwen, there was a hiss and a door was soon opened to reveal two reptilian looking aliens. Both were scaled, had sharp claw like nails on their fingers, and tails. The only difference Rose could see between the two was that the color of their scales were a shade different in color from each other.

One of them soon began to move closer to Rose and Gwen. He stopped a foot away and looked down at Rose before taking a sniff of the air. Then he turned to his partner. "Tthhisssss one issss witthhhh child. Thhheeee othhherrr issss not." The creature reached down, grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her up off the floor so that she would be standing.

The other one went over to Gwen, picked her up and put her over its shoulder. It then turned to look at Rose and sniffed her hair. It's claw like hand reached out and sunk its claws into Rose's fake baby bump. "Thhissss issss fake. Takessss her to a cccell block. We willsss brrreed hersss with a male of herrssss ssspecciesss."

The creature removed its hand from Rose's fake baby bump and walked out of the room. The one holding Rose soon began to move but Rose wasn't cooperating. She tried to fight the creature off but it held on and was too strong for her to try and escape.

"Let me go!! The Doctor won't show you mercy if you hurt us!!" She yelled as the creature dragged her out of the room and down the hall. She could barely see the creature who held Gwen since it was going in the opposite direction she was being forced to go. That was when she began to have this sickening feeling that something bad was going to happen.

___________

The Doctor and Rhys were standing outside in an alleyway watching the couples enter and exit the resort. Rhys had made the call to Jack about 6 hours ago and the Doctor was beginning to loose his patience.

"You sure you called the right number?" asked the Doctor as he began to fiddle with a yo-yo he had produced from his long brown coat.

"Yes I am sure." Rhys replied, who was leaning up against a brick wall with his arms crossed. He was becoming agitated at the Doctor for not being there when the girls needed him.

Just before the Doctor could verbally snap at Rhys, a whirling noise filled the alleyway and a light breeze blew as well. The Doctor and Rhys looked into the alley and watched as the Tardis began to appear only 12 feet away from them. After becoming solid, one of the Tardis doors opened up to reveal Captain Jack Harkness.

"What did you Do????!!!!!" shouted the Doctor, who was not pleased to see that the Tardis was flown by someone other than him.

"Jeez Doc, all I did was ask the old girl to help me out. She wouldn't at first. Had to tell her that Rose was in danger before she decided to budge." replied Jack as he watched the Doctor go past him and into the Tardis. Looking at Rhys, Jack asked, "So what happened to the ladies?"

"They were taken, and that bloody alien over there," Rhys pointed at the Doctor as he went into the Tardis to follow the Doctor. "did nothing to help them. Vanish. Gone. Both Gwen and Rose. You would at least think that because he is in love with Rose that he would have gotten to them faster than..." But Rhys couldn't finish those words due to the fact that the Doctor now had him by the throat and pushed up against a support beam.

"Doctor!!!" shouted Jack as he moved towards the console but stopped, not wanting to get get in between the two men. Alright, one man and one male Time Lord.

The Doctor ignored Jack and stared into Rhys's face. The Doctor's eyes were now pitch black and there was a storm brewing in them. "Don't you dare finish that sentence is you want to live. I love Rose, and want no harm to come to her. Who ever took Rose and Gwen will live to regret it." The Doctor was breathing rather heavily. His voice had a cold edge to it, and Rhys knew he had made a big mistake.

"Doctor? Will you put Rhys down. We need to concentrate on getting Rose and Gwen back. Not fight amongst ourselves and place blame onto others." Jack turned his gaze from the Doctor to Rhys and back again to the Doctor. Jack was still standing at the console and hadn't moved since. He knew what both men were feeling. Jack loves both women like sisters and didn't want them getting hurt.

The Doctor let go of Rhys's throat and went back to the console. He plugged in his sonic screwdriver and the results of the scan from the hall where the two girls went missing came up on screen.

"They used a Vitlum DNA Transporter." the Doctor said softly.

Jack walked around the console and stood next to the Doctor. "I thought that they were outlawed after the 35th century?"

"They were, but who ever is using them obviously doesn't play by the rules." replied the Doctor as he ran his right hand threw his hair.

"So what do we do?" asked Rhys as he joined the two men by the screen.

___________

Rose heard a door hiss behind her back as the reptile alien left the so called prison block. She glanced over to her left wrist and tried to pull on the chain. 'Damn! Not enough leeway.' she thought. She tried to pull the other chain that was on her right wrist. It was the same, not much give. She heaved a heavy sigh as she realized that escape would not be possible. She looked about the 7foot by 8 foot room and was maybe 9 feet in height. She couldn't see the door since the alien had chained her to face a wall with her back to the door.

Rose closes her eyes and tries to remember the path the alien had used to bring her to this place. She remembers a catwalk that sits high above the hundred or so square blocks. She remembers a stairwell that goes from a platform down to the main floor. How the empty blocks were a white color and the filled ones were an opal color. The screams coming from whoever was inside of the ones that were full. Being inside the blocks you couldn't hear noise that would be coming from outside. Or at least that was her observation.

There was a hiss of the door being opened that pulled Rose from her thoughts. Rose didn't say a word as she heard the sound of someone moving closer to her. A female version of this reptilian species walked around Rose and had a scanner in its claw like hand. She stopped in front of Rose and moved the scanner closer to Rose's abdomen, then brought it back to look at the results. Rose began to breath heavily as the female alien reached out her claws and ripped away the fake baby bump.

"You faked a pregnanccy." she said as she looked the faked bump over while twirling it with one hand. The female tossed the fake bump towards the door and then pressed the cold scanner into Rose's stomach. Then she began to move the scanner, still pressing it into Rose, down towards a part of Rose that Rose considered off limits. Rose was not going to allow this to keep going and kicked out at the alien female.

Startled, the female alien backed away from Rose but, she had all the information that she needed. The female left Rose's block and noticed Gh'uaal standing a few feet away. He had been the one to chain the human female up.

"Ssssooo?" he asked.

"Ssshe issn't ready yet. It will be a week befforrre ssshe issss rready to mate and prroduccee offsssprring." the female replied as she showed him the results of her scan of the human female.

"What isss tthisss anomaly in herrr blood?" he asked pointing to the tiny particles that were shown on the small screen of the hand held scanner.

"It appearrssss to be frrom trraveling thrrrew time. None of the otherrrsss herrrre have thissss. The otherrr woman that wasss with herrr doesssn't have any eitherrr."

"Sssoooo we have a time trravelerrr. Ssshe will tell usss herrr secrrretsss." Gh'uaal pulled down the whip that was hanging on the outside of Rose's cell block before going into the cell.

As the female began to walk away, she heard Rose cry out in pain.

_________

In another part of the ship, in a facility full of pregnant human females of all races, three reptilians moved towards a medical table. Two of them, females, were tying down a sedated Gwen. The other, male, was calibrating a machine that stood off to the right side of the table. When the two female aliens finished tying Gwen's ankles down, the male moved the arm of the machine over Gwen's stomach. The false baby bump had been removed and Gwen was now dressed in just a hospital like gown.

The male secured the machine's arm over Gwen's belly, and walked around to the lower left side of the table. He picked up the syringe that one of the females left there. He moved to the end of the table, that had Gwen's feet, and leaned over a bit before lifting the bottom of the gown and injecting Gwen's womb with the fluid that was in the syringe. Inside the fluid held a very tiny baby alien of his species. He then pulled the syringe out of Gwen and put it down and walked over to the machine turning it on, before leaving the room.

In a matter of minutes, Gwen's 3 month stomach ballooned to an 8 month pregnant stomach.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to apologize right now for making Rose go threw torture. But don't worry, everything will turn out very good. Scouts honor. I think that some of you will notice that my stories have been starting to go down a dark road. This is mostly due to what's been happening in my life lately. My boss is trying to fire me without just cause and is willing to make up lies just to get his way. So part of my anger is seeping into my stories which is making it very hard for me to want to write. So please try to bear with me if you can. **

**I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all of my readers and reviewers for there support and guidance. Also I would like to ask you all to help me with names for the planets I will be using in The Time War Chronicles. Any and every name will be used at some point in that story.**

**Selene**

**P.S. Sneek Peak..... Rhys, Jack, and the Doctor in a bar. Can anyone say Bar Fight!!!!! Sorry I just had to put some Jack-Antics to help break the dark moments. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I guess I should tell you all this. My boss got rid of me, in a rather stupid way. So now I am looking for a new job. Which means in my down time I will be posting more chapters. I really hate not working, but oh well. My boss is a big idiot and obviously has no sense of right or wrong.**

**The word Ba'chrel is pronounced ba krel. The ch is suppose to sound a little flemmy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who or Torchwood people.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It had been a month since the Doctor, Rhys, and Jack began their search for the two women. Jack had asked the Doctor to bring them to this planet, Niraxia, to meet up with on of Jack's contacts. So here the Doctor and Rhys were, sitting in a nightclub booth waiting for Jack's return.

"Doctor, do you really think that Jack's contact might have any information on where Gwen and Rose might be." asked Rhys as he looked down at the bright blue liquid that was in the glass on the table.

"I truly hope that Jack's contact knows something." the Doctor said. He was starting to get the feeling that if this contact didn't have information that all would be lost. As he went reaching for his glass of water, Jack came stumbling up to the booth.

"Hey I got news for you two." said Jack in a drunk voice. "we best be getting out of here. You thee those two looking fellas over there. Well, I kinda hit on their wives so maybe we should..." Jack began gesturing, with his left hand, towards the doors.

"Jack, we came here for information about the aliens that took Gwen." Rhys said with an angry voice.

"Oh, somee ones is in a baddy moody." giggled Jack. He wasn't really drunk. he was only pretending to be to throw the two big fellas off.

"Jack." The Doctor says with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I think we should be going now." The Doctor and Rhys stood up, and started to walk away from their booth when the two burly men that Jack had pissed off came up to them.

"And just where do you think your little group is going?" asked the one with green hair.

"Juss leaving." giggled Jack.

"I don't think so." replied the other burly man just before he punched Jack in the jaw.

"Oh now you done it." Rhys grabs a bottle from one of the tables and smacks it over the green haired males head.

Jack, now sober, swings a fist but misses the one he was intending it for, instead he hits another patron. And that was how the bar brawl started.

The Doctor had gotten out of there just after the first punch was thrown and was sitting in the Tardis waiting. He only had to wait 5 minutes before Rhys and Jack came through the doors. Rhys had a bloody lip while Jack had a black eye, bloody nose, and a busted lip.

"So, did that help you both feel like men?" asked the Doctor as he pointed Rhys in the direction of the med-bay.

"No, but it did help with the stress. Doc, my contact was one of the wives. She kinda owed me a favor." Jack pulled on his shirt sleeve to dab at the blood coming from his nose.

"And what did you find out?"

"That a day ago a Ba'chrel's ship docked here and sold a small group of women to one of the planets brothels. The women in the group were treated for neglect after being examined by the brothel's doctor. They also found out that most of the women were forced into becoming pregnant and after a few days gave birth."

"What makes you think that these are the ones we are looking for?"

Jack sighed before continuing. " The women were only on that ship for a year, and most of them were human. I found out that one of Gwen's friends had died a few hours after being sold. Most of them that were sold are dead. Bodies too worn out to keep going. Doctor, we gotta get the girls out of there." Jack hands over a small crinkled up business card.

As the Doctor opens it he sees that Gwen's name is on it. He looks at Jack before nodding his head in agreement. Then begins to set the Tardis up to find the ship. The Tardis is one step ahead on the Doctor, and shows him the traces of neuron gas trail on one of the monitors.

"_Only one kind of ship makes that kind of a trail, my Doctor. I remember seeing it when the Daleks took slaves from the worlds they conquered. I will follow it and we will get our Rose back to us."_ The Tardis whispered in the Doctor's mind.

Stroking the console, the Doctor whispers softly to his ship, "I hope you're right." The Doctor then heads back to the med-bay to help patch up Rhys and Jack.

_____________________

After an hour the Tardis alerts the Doctor that she has found the ship and has landed inside of it undetected.

"Right, looks like we have landed at our destination." The Doctor says as he finishes using the dermal re-generator on Jack's lip.

"Good. I'm tired of not being able to do anything." Jack hops down off the bed and runs out the door with Rhys right behind him.

Shaking his head the Doctor heads out the medbay doors and goes to the console room. Standing in front of one of the monitors he watches outside to see if anything or anyone notices the Tardis. It doesn't take long before Jack comes into the room while checking one of his guns. Rhys follows behind with a gun in his hand and what looks like grenades wrapped around his waist.

"So where did we land?" asks Jack as he places one of his many guns into his pants.

"Looks like one of the crematoriums." the Doctor looks at Jack with a questioning glance.

"What? I need to have a gun somewhere that they aren't going to notice."he says as he finishes rearranging his pants after placing the small gun somewhere private.

Rhys and the Doctor shake their heads while Jack grins.

"Right, lets go get Rose and Gwen." says the Doctor as he heads out the Tardis doors. The other two follow the Doctor's lead.

The crematorium room is cold and empty, save for the beginnings of a small pile of bodies that are by the exit door. The walls are all metal and the floors are metal as well. The furnaces are empty and their small doors open.

The Doctor walks up to the small pile of bodies and scans it with his sonic screwdriver. He is praying to Rassilion that he won't find Rose or Gwen here. When the screwdriver's light turns off, the Doctor sighs with relief. "They aren't in here."

Jack lets out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Rhys whispers a thanks to god at hearing the Doctor's word.

"Right, we need to split up." The Doctor says to Jack. "The Tardis and I both know that Rose and Gwen are here on this ship."

"How?" asks Rhys.

"Had the Tardis do a DNA search for them. However, we might find them faster if we split up."

"I agree Doc. I'll take Rhys with me. Good Luck." Jack quickly pulls Rhys by his right arm and tugs him out the door and into the hallway and heads to the right.

The Doctor goes out the door and heads left down the hallway. He follows it till he reaches the intersection. He looks to the right and notices that at the end of the hallway there is a set of lift doors. Taking a quick glance at the other two hallways he heads towards the lift. The hallway has a number marking of Level 9. The Doctor quickly memorizes this as he keeps walking to the lift.

As he reaches the lift he pulls out his screwdriver and points it at the control panel. After a few seconds the lift doors open up and the Doctor goes in. The doors close and the Doctor decides on a whim to go down to the second to last floor level. 'Hmmm. Could use some nice elevator music on this thing.' he thinks to himself as the lift moves.

It reaches the floor that the Doctor picked, and he steps out of the lift. Before walking away he points the screwdriver at the panel to freeze the lift in place. 'Need an escape route at some point.' he reasons. He heads down the corridor and finds another panel on the metal wall. "I wonder." he says to himself then starts to hit buttons.

The display on the panel shows him his location on a map of the ship, Level 16. The Doctor soon begins looking for where prisoners might be held. Level 13 is for non- pregnant prisoners. "That must be where Gwen and Rose are." he whispers. "Great gotta go up 3 levels." The Doctor heads back to the lift and presses the button for Level 13. When it doesn't move he points the sonic screwdriver at the panel. "Must be getting forgetful in my old age." he says to no one inparticular.

_____________

Meanwhile, Jack and Rhys had walked through the hallways till they found a single lift. After playing rock, paper, scissors on whether to go up or down, the two men headed up.

"You cheated." says Rhys as they wait for their stop.

"Did not." replies Jack who has his sonic pistol in his hands.

"Why level 6?"

"Cause it's my favorite number."

The lift comes to a stop and the doors open. Jack glances around before stepping out. "It's clear. Come on, lets see if find the girls before the Doctor does."

Rhys exits the lift and follows behind Jack, who is making his way down a hallway. As they turn left at a corner they run into a female Ba'chrel. Jack quickly points his gun at the female and Rhys does the same. The female freezes and doesn't move. Jack moves closer to the female and she begins to back away. As she turns, Jack moves as fast as lightning, and pins her to the wall with his left hand holding her throat.

"Where is she?" he asks, his finger on the trigger of the gun that he has aimed at her head. When the female doesn't answer, he yells it at her again. "Where is she? Where is Gwen?"

The female looks Jack in the eyes and replies. " Wee isss not told therrrre namesss. I know not who thissss Gwen isssss."

Rhys walks up and looks at her. "Gwen has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Rose is blonde and has hazel eyes. You lot took both of them. We want them back."

"Wassss ssshe with child???? If sssshe wassss then sssshe is at Level 3 with the otherrrrsssss."

"Take us there." Jack says as he lets go of her. "But you better not alert anyone to our presence or you will find yourself dead on the floor. Now move." He pushes her in front of him but still has the gun pointed at the back of her head. She leads then to the lift and they begin to go up to Level 3.

________________

The lift the Doctor had been ridding on had stopped at Level 13 and the Doctor stepped out onto a catwalk. The catwalk was hanging from the ceiling and suspended over what looked to be square blocks of two different colors. He walks across the walkway to where a small platform with stairs going down into the blocks. He goes down the stairs and begins to scan a few of the blocks with his sonic screwdriver. He scans a white one and gets a negative. Then he scans an opal colored one and gets a positive noise from the screwdriver. 'Someone is in there, but it's not Rose.' he thinks to himself.

He continues on his search for what seems like hours to him. Then the Doctor hears a scream that puts fear in one's soul. He runs as fast as he can towards where he thinks the scream came from. He stops short of a corner of an opal colored block. The Doctor looks around the corner carefully and sees one of the male Ba'chrels standing outside of another opal block. Then the sound of leather hitting skin rips threw the air followed by a scream. Instantly, the Doctor reconizes the voice behind the scream.

"Rose." he whispers and then begins to feel rage building in his soul. The Oncoming Storm has now been roused from its slumber and the Doctor makes a fist with his free hand.

The door to the cell opens and another male Ba'chrel exits. He hangs the whip on a hook next to the door. There is blood scattered across his chest. The Ba'chrel that was standing outside of the block reaches over to a panel, that is on a pedestal in front of the block, and the door closes. They both begin to walk away from the block and towards where the Doctor is. The Doctor pushes his body up against the blocks wall and prepares to attack. Just as he is about to jump out he hears one of them speak.

"Ssssso, issss the female willing to mate or will we have to call in the ssspeccialisstsss to ferrrtilizzze herrr arrrtaficcally?"

The Doctor doesn't move, not until he hears an answer first.

"Sssshe will not mate willingly. Lassst time we ssssent a male of herrr sssspeciessss in, ssshe nearrrly torrrr hissss package off. No. I think it issss time for the ssspecialisstsss to just inject herrr with the ssperrrm of herrr sssspecciessss. Then maybe ssshe will learrrn herrrr placcce." the one with blood says as he walks through the sea of blocks.

After waiting a few minutes, the Doctor comes out from his hiding spot. His eyes are pitch black and in a voice, that would scare even the most bravest of Daleks, he speaks. "You better be prepared to face the Oncoming Storm. For no one takes the Bad Wolf from her mate. She. Is. Mine."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that this chapter isn't too dark or too lacking in anyway. I just want to say that I love this story, for it is my baby. I have only 3 more chapters to go and an epilogue left then I'll be done. I still can't believe that it has taken me nearly 11 months to finish this story. Really wasn't expecting it to take this long. **

**Selene**

**P.S. A little sneak peek couldn't hurt. **

**Jack and Rhys find Gwen. The Doctor has to enter Rose's mind. **

**I know, not enough of a sneak peek, but if I give you anymore than why would I post the next couple of chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. I haven't touched this in a long time. Marry Christmas by the way. Hopefully yours is better than mine. Anyways, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Rhys and Jack were led to Nursery 5, by the female Ba'chrel. They made their way towards one of the viewing windows that looked into the all white rooms that individual women were being held. Each woman looked as though they were ready to give birth at anytime. All of them had wires and tubes attached to their bodies.

"Thissssss issss wherrrre all the women give birrrrrth. The wirrressssss monitorrrr theirrrr hearrrt rrratesssss and that of the two sssssetsssss of offssssprrrring. Our offssssprrrring ssssssurrrrrvive. Howeverrrrr, the orrrriginal offssssssprrrring of the motherrrrr endssssss up dead beforrrre it exitssss the womb." The female then looks at the two men.

"Why?" asks Jack with sorrow in his eyes. He looks the female Ba'chrel in the eyes after looking away from a window. "Why do this? What's the point? Don't you realize the mental strain and the feelings of loss that these women go through. Human women are emotionally attached to their babies."

"We have trrrried to sssssave theirrrrr offssssssprrrrring. Ourrrr efforrrrtssss though have not ssssseen rrrrressssultsssss. Ourrrrr people went thrrrrrough a gerrrrrm warrrrr ssssso now almossssst all of ourrrr people are sssssterrrrrile. Ssssso to continue ourrrrr rrrrace we needed sssssurrrrrogates to carrrrry the genetically manipulated offssssprrrring."

"So what do you do with the women after they birth your offspring?" asks Rhys with a hit of anger in his voice. He can't turn his eyes away from the young woman he sees through the window.

"Oh, we makessss them healthy again. Then afterrrrrr a week, brrrrreed them with the male ssssstock that we have of the femalessss sssssspiecessssss." The female begins to walk away from the two men, but they stay close to her.

The three of them continue walking down the hall until Jack notices a familiar brunette laying on a bed on the other side of a window.

"Gwen!!!!!" Jack quickly walks up to the window and begins to pound on the plexiglass. When it doesn't break he turns to look at the female Ba'chrel, only to see she has pressed a panel. That is when Jack, points his gun at her and pulls the trigger.

"Jack why did you..."

"She has alerted the rest of her people to our presence. We need to get Gwen and get the hell out of here."

Both of the men pound on the window, and when it doesn't break, they back up. Aiming their guns at the window they begin to shoot. The window breaks apart after being hit a few times. Jack quickly climbs through and begins to pull the wires and tubes out of Gwen.

"Jack, I think we're going to have company." Rhys calls from the hallway.

"Come on Gwen wake up." Jack says softly as he tries to wake her. When she doesn't respond, he picks her up off of the bed and makes his way to the window. Very carefully he maneuvers through the window. When he clears it, the two men make their way back up the hallway. Heading for the lift, and a trap.

___________

The Doctor made his way towards the cell block that held Rose inside. Pointing his sonic screwdriver at the panel, he forced the doors to open. He then made the panel shortcircuit so that the doors stayed open. Secretly he hoped that the two males would come back so that he could unleash the Oncoming Storm upon them. But his first priority was getting Rose out of here and back to the safety of the Tardis. He walked into the cell, and what he saw would haunt him till his next regeneration.

There in the middle of the cell was Rose. Each arm was chained so that from a distance her body would look like the letter Y. They had her so that her back was facing the doorway. Her clothes were torn and in some areas, shredded. Her back had blood dripping from the whip marks. As she heard movement, Rose let out a whimper.

"Rose? Rose, it's me. It's the Doctor." He said softly as he walked around her so that he could see her face. He reached out to brush some of her hair from out of her face. He let out a gasp as he saw dark red marks at her temples. "Oh Rose, what did they do to you?"

Rose's eyes began to twitch and as they open to slits, she lets out a scream. The Doctor quickly covers her mouth with his hand.

"Easy Rose. It's just me." Feeling Rose bite his palm the Doctor quickly places his other hand at her temple. He tries to reach out to her mind, and feels a storm of emotions in her mind. He closes his eyes and focuses his mind. He gets glimpses and flashes of all the pain and torture that Rose has been through. He feels her mind begin to try to attack his, and he pulls her mind into his so that she knows that this is the real him. That he is not one of the Ba'chrel's tricks.

'_Rose. Rose, it's me. It's the Doctor. It'll be okay. I'm here now, so I need you to calm down. I promise I won't let them hurt you ever again. Nothing will ever hurt you. I'll protect. I'll always protect. I love you, so please, let me help.'_ The Doctor's mind sent soothing thoughts and emotions into Rose's mind.

The golden glow of Rose's mind responded to the Doctor's navy blue glow. The Oncoming Storm reached out to the Bad Wolf inside of Rose's mind and the two merged. The shaking gold being soothed by the navy blue.

'_Doctor?'_

_'I'm here Rose."_

_'So tired and it hurts. It hurts so much.'_

_'I know Rose. I'm going to try to get you out of here.' _The Doctor opened his eyes and pulled away from Rose's body. Her mouth had let go from its hold on his palm. He pointed his sonic screwdriver, with one hand, at each of her wrists in turn. His other hand wrapped itself around her waist. Finally free from the chains, the Doctor lifted Rose into his arms.

He made his way through the doors of the cell and began to make his way to the stairs. As he made his way up the stairs and to the catwalk Rose's mind touched his again.

_'Doctor?'_

_'Still here Rose.'_

_'They....they tried.' _Rose's body began to shiver when she didn't finish her thought.

_'They tried what Rose?' _The Doctor made his way towards the lift.

_'They tried to force me to.... with a.... but I didn't want to.' _Rose's eyes began to let tears flow.

_'I know what they tried to do to you Rose. And I promise to you, that they will not get away with this. Not anymore. No more women will be forced.' _The navy blue wrapped tighter around the gold. The Oncoming Storm making a promise to protect the Bad Wolf and vise versa. Both promising to be there for the other.

_____________

Jack runs around a corner, still carrying a pregnant Gwen in his arms. A second later Rhys comes around the same corner.

"Shit Jack, they're still coming after us." Rhys calls to Jack.

"I know, I know." Jack quickly takes in his surroundings as he keeps running. "Over there." He jerks his towards the lifts. Reaching the lifts, Jack leans Gwen against the wall. He heads over to the lift controls and presses a few buttons. "Shit, they locked the lifts."

"What now, Jack?" Rhys looks over at Gwen then back to Jack. "So what do we do now?"

"Looks like we'll have to hot wire the lifts." Jack pulls out a small multi-tool then hands it to Rhys. "Try to get those doors open. If we can get inside the lift, then we will at least have a bit more protection."

"Jack."

"Just do as I say Rhys." Jack steps out of the little in cove and begins to fire down the hallway.

Rhys quickly pries open the panel and begins to pull and strip some of the wires. He goes through several different combinations of wire touching wire. Only when he hears a soft groan does he stop what he is doing. He quickly goes over to Gwen. "Gwen? Hey Jack, Gwen is starting to wake up."

"That's good Rhys, but if you don't get those doors open soon we are all gonna be dead." Jack shouts back. It's in that instance that Jack gets hit it the back from a gun.

"Jack? Rhys? What's going on?" Gwen asks groggily.

"Shit!" Rhys pulls the sonic gun from the holster and runs to Jacks side. He fires off a couple of shots and quickly drags Jack's body over towards Gwen.

"Rhys, what's going on?" Gwen mumbles as she tries to open her eyes.

"Trying to keep us alive." Rhys heads back to where Jack was and fires off a couple more shots.

Jack takes a deep breath and coughs. He turns his head and sees Gwen looking at him. "Hello honey, I'm alive."

"Jack, quit flirting with my wife and get your ass over here." Shouts Rhys as he continues to fire off a few more shots.

Jack gets up, reaches into his pants and pulls out a sonic gun. He gives Gwen a grin and hurries over to help Rhys. The two men are back to back, firing down the hallway. The enemy, however, keeps coming towards them. Just when the two didn't think it could get any worse, they hear Gwen cry out in pain.

"Gwen you alright?" they both shout, while still shooting.

"I think it's time." She answers back.

"We need to get out of here." says Rhys.

"I know."

"So what's the plan then Jack?"

"I don't know Rhys. Did you get around to opening the lift doors?"

"Almost. Then you got yourself killed, so I had to abandon it to keep our asses safe."

"Great. Well, looks like we are stuck then."

"Look I don't Want to intrude on your manly argument but I don't think this baby is going to wait much longer!!!" yells Gwen from her position against the wall. She groans as she feels a contraction rip through her.

Rhys is just about to say something when a gunshot hits him right in the chest. Gwen screams, not cause she saw it happen, but from the pain. Jack feels Rhys's body slump down and he quickly grabs Rhys. Rolling away from the hall with Rhys's body, Jack stops and checks Rhys.

"Hold on Rhys. We'll get you fixed up in no time." Jack says quickly as he tries to apply pressure to the wound.

"Jack, what happened to Rhys?" Gwen asks just before another contraction hits.

"Sssstay wherrrrre you arrrre!" comes a voice.

Gwen turns her head and sees the Ba'chrels standing there with rifles aimed at them. Jack looks up at them as well, but keeps his hands on Rhys's wound. Just as a Ba'chrel places his finger over the trigger, one of the lift doors opens and the Doctor steps out. The next thing Jack and Gwen see is all of the Ba'chrel bending over in pain, clutching their heads. The Doctor moves towards the group, stopping just past Jack. It's when Gwen screams in pain, does the Doctor acknowledge that there is other people there.

"Take Gwen to the Tardis, Harkness. I'll be along with Rhys's body after I have dealt with these pathetic little creatures." The Doctor's voice ringing out in an unearthly tone.

"Doc, Rhys is..."

"Rhys is dying if not dead already. Gwen however, needs help. The thing that is inside her will kill her if she doesn't get any help. Now take her and go."

Jack removes his hands from Rhys and goes over to Gwen. "Come on, lets get you out of here." He gently puts her arm over his shoulder and places a hand on her left hip. Taking one last look over towards the Doctor he asks, "Did you find Rosie?"

"Bad Wolf is safe." is all the Doctor says.

Jack nods and heads into the lift with Gwen. As the door closes, Jack feels a bit sad for the Ba'chrels. The Oncoming Storm has been unleashed due to their taking of Rose. Jack wondered what had happened that was so bad that the Doctor was now the Oncoming Storm. He also wondered if the Doctor would do something that he would regret.

* * *

**There it is. Another chapter down, 2 more to go. Oh and Merry Christmas!!!!!!!**

**Selene.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter, thank god. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Jack and Gwen had left the Doctor to take care of the Ba'chrels. They had taken the lift and went down hallway after hallway till they reached the Tardis. The door opened on its own and they made their way into the Tardis.

"Jack. I.... I want to...... I feel like I need to push. NOW!!!!!!" Gwen began to breathe heavily.

"Hold on Gwen. We need to get you to the infirmary."

The Tardis had moved the room as close as she could, so Jack and Gwen didn't have far to travel. Jack lead Gwen inside and quickly helped her get comfortable on a bed. To his left Jack, noticed that Rose was laying on a bed. She was laying inside a plastic, see thru, cylinder.

"Jack!!!! It hurts!!!!!" Gwen breathed out while gritting her teeth. She reached for his hand as the contraction passed. "Jack. Where is Rhys? Was Rhys okay?"

Jack looked down at Gwen and gave her a small smile. "It's going to be alright. I'm going to be helping you deliver this baby." Jack made his way to the end of the bed before looking back up to Gwen's face. "Sorry sweetheart, but I'm going to have to check to see how far along you are."

"It's okay Jack. I trust you." she said softly just as another contraction hit.

Jack folds her gown back a bit so that she is a bit exposed. "Looks like your about 9 centimeters." Jack looks back up at Gwen's face. "Gwen, did they..."

"No. It's Rhys's. I found out just before we left on this mission. I'm sorry Jack."

"No need to apologize Gwen. Lets just get through this. Okay?"

Gwen nods her head as an even more powerful contraction hits. "I feel like I should be pushing."

Jack looks down again and sees that she has reached 10 centimeters. He realizes that she shouldn't be going thru all the stages this fast. He wonders if they had given her an inducer. "Alright Gwen, you're at 10 centimeters. Now when the next contraction hits, take a deep breath and push alright?"

Gwen nods her head and then screams. Jack looks down and notices that there is more blood.

"Are you pushi..."

"I AM PUSHING!!!!" Gwen roars at him as she bears down. "God, why does it hurt so much. CAN'T I HAVE SOME PAIN KILLERS OR SOMETHING!!!!"

"Sorry hun, but it's too late for that. I can see the head." As the baby's head comes free, Jack moves his hands as if he is waiting for the baby to just fall out. It's when it stops that Jack becomes a little worried. "Gwen, you need to push."

"I can't." she pants out in exhaustion. Her body is tired and she feels as though she is about to pass out. "I want Rhys. He should be here." Tears begin to fall down her face.

"Gwen, I need you to focus." Jack knows that she needs to calm down and focus on the baby. If she doesn't push and push soon the baby might not have a chance. "Gwen listen to me. The baby needs your help here. You need to push." Jack, remembering some of his medical training from the Time Agency, pushes two fingers in between the baby's neck and the birth canal. He then rotates the shoulders a bit to help with any possible lodging. After hearing Gwen hiss at his two finger intrusion and the feel of the rotated shoulders, Jack looks back up at Gwen. "Alright Gwen, push!"

" I can't Jack. I..." she whimpers thru gritted teeth.

"I SAID PUSH SOLDIER!!!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!!!" Jack yells at her. It's enough to get her motivated and Gwen pushes. It isn't long before the baby comes and Jack quickly cuts the chord and clears the mouth. A minute later there is a piercing cry in the Tardis.

"Is it okay? Is the baby okay?" whispers Gwen as she tries to speak.

Jack has tears rolling down his cheeks and he looks up at Gwen. "It's a girl." he says softly, before wiping the little girl down with a wet washcloth the Tardis provided. He then proceeds to wrap the baby in a soft pink blanket and moves away from the end of the bed. Jack walks around the side and sits down next to Gwen as he hands the baby to her.

"She is beautiful." says Gwen just before she passes out.

Jack quickly takes the baby into his arms again. "Gwen? Gwen?"

The Tardis flashes several lights in the color yellow. Then the Doctor comes through the door.

"Doc, it's Gwen. She just passed out." Jack says as the Doctor rushes over to Gwen's side.

"Is the baby alive?" the Doctor asks in a hard voice.

"Yeah. Nothing seems to be wrong with her. Why?"

The Doctor is moving equipment around and scans Gwen with his sonic screwdriver. He then proceeds to push her gown up over her stomach.

"Doc?"

"Jack could you go out to the console room. Rhys is out there waiting for you." The Doctor looks up at Jack. "Rhys isn't going to make it. There is nothing I can do for him, but I can help Gwen. Now I need you to leave the room Jack." The Doctor glances down at the bundle in Jack's arms. "Let Rhys see his daughter before he goes."

Jack nods and leaves the room, leaving the Doctor to work on Gwen.

_____________

Jack makes his way to the console room and sees Rhys propped up against a beam. He makes his over to Rhys. "Hey, Rhys. Say hello your daughter." Jack hold the baby out. Rhys opens his eyes and sees the little girl. He smiles before coughing up some blood.

"Promise me Jack." Rhys looks right into Jack's eyes. "Promise me, you will look after them both."

"Rhys, you're going to pull through this. You will be able to see your daughter grow up and.."

"Jack. The Doctor already told me that there is nothing he can do for me." Rhys groans. "It's up to you, to look after my girls. Promise me." Rhys is breath is labored.

"Rhys I can't promise.."

With one last breath Rhys says the word "Promise." before his eyes roll back and his body becomes still.

The baby begins to cry out and Jack pulls her to his chest. He tries to calm her but is having a hard time of it due to the tears running down his face. After finally getting the babe to settle down, Jack moves away from the body and sits on the seat.

After an hour, the Doctor comes out and sees Jack sitting there holding the baby. Jack looks up and sees the Doctor standing there.

"How's Gwen?"

"She'll survive. She has one smart daughter." The Doctor smiles at the bundle. "Seems that the umbilical chord got wrapped around the Ba'chrel young and strangled it before it had a chance to take over."

"Then what happened? I mean, why did Gwen pass out?"

"That was because the placenta and the alien baby got stuck. I had to go in surgically to remove both."

"So what happened after Gwen and I left you there by the lifts?" The little bundle began to make little snuffling noises.

The Doctor smiled, "Might want to take her back to her mother." Then he turned and went back down the hall towards his bedroom after punching in coordinates to go back to Torchwood.

______

It had been a few hours since they had returned to Torchwood. Rhys's body now laid in autopsy with a white sheet over him. Martha and Ianto had been happy when they heard the Tardis materialize in the Hub. But when Jack came out first to tell them about Rhys, their happiness turned to sadness. The Doctor came out carrying the body, and Ianto quickly ran over to help carry it over to where it now laid. Both, the Doctor and Jack, told Ianto and Martha everything that had happened. Told about Rose's injuries, though the Doctor didn't go into full details. Told about Gwen's sped up pregnancy and the birth of the baby.

After listening and ordering take out, Martha and Ianto had headed back to their families for the night. The Doctor had went into the Tardis to check on Rose, leaving Jack with Gwen. She had come out after Martha and Ianto had left. In her arms, sleeping, was her daughter, and to her left was Jack. He had noticed that Gwen was sitting on the couch all by herself.

"She looks like her mum." Jack said softly as he looked down at the baby.

"She has Rhys's eyes and ears."

"Yeah, bet you everything I own, that she will be a heart-breaker." He was trying his hardest to make her laugh but he got nothing from her. "So, does she have a name yet?"

"No. I... I don't know what to call her. Never got the chance to ask Rhys what he might want to call our kids." Gwen says with pain in her voice.

Jack nodded with understanding. "You know, when you first told me that you were marrying Rhys, I did a little digging into his past." Gwen lifted her head to look at Jack. "I know that wasn't very professional of me, but I wanted to make sure that you be taken care of. Anyways, I found out that Rhys had a twin sister who died in childbirth. Rhys's parents didn't tell him, I think. But they did name her and had her cremated."

"What was her name?"

"They named her Gillian."

Gwen looked down at her baby girl and whispered the name Gillian to the baby. The baby opened her eyes and stared up at her mother's face before giving a good wail. Gwen shifted the babe so she could open her blouse to feed the hungry baby.

Jack felt uncomfortable and began to get up to leave the room. He didn't want to impose or make Gwen feel vulnerable.

"Don't go, please stay Jack. I don't want to be alone."

Jack settled back down next to Gwen and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I won't Gwen. I could never leave you alone. I made a promise to Rhys that I would always be here for you and Gillian." He kissed the top of Gwen's head as he heard her cry softly.

__________

The Doctor had removed Rose from her healing chamber and placed her in his bed. Yes, he had brought her to his bedroom, but that was because he wanted her close. She was lying on the crimson sheets wearing one of his blue button down shirts that reached down to her mid thighs. The Doctor himself was sitting in his Victorian arm chair that the Tardis had moved from the library to his room. He sat there watching her sleep. The events of the last few weeks running thru his head. Part of him felt that after all the trauma she had gone thru would cause lasting effects on her mental health. He couldn't be sure till she woke up.

_**'Theta, she will be fine.' **_The Tardis said.

_**'You can't know that.'**_

_**'But I do. She is strong, your Rose. Your Bad Wolf. She is the only one out of all of your other companions that looked into my heart. She survived that, so she will survive this.'**_

_**'She won't forgive me for what I did. What I had done to the ones who hurt her. I should have never become so close to her.' **_The Doctor sighed, and clasped his hands together on his knees. Though he would never admit it out loud, he had made a verbal claim on Rose. He remembered saying it there in that ship before rescuing her.

_**'But she is your mate Theta. You have always known that. The Oncoming Storm in you has always felt her presence in the time lines. It was only natural for you to want to claim her as yours.' **_The Tardis replied, trying to get her Time Lord to understand.

But before the Doctor could chastise his ship, Rose let out a groan. She turned her head to the left and opened her eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Easy, I'm here Rose. You're safe, you're in the Tardis." The Doctor got out of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed one of his hands on hers and watched her very closely.

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked. She knew something wasn't right, the Doctor was too quiet.

"We lost Rhys." was all the Doctor could say before having to fight the urge to let the Oncoming Storm out.

"And Gwen?"

"Had a baby girl. She is out in the Hub with Jack. You can see the baby tomorrow. Right now, you need more rest." The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead and had reached his bedroom door before Rose called out to him.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmm?" He turned in the doorway to look back into the room.

"Could you hold me and stay till I fall back asleep?"

* * *

**Only an epilogue to go then I am done!!!!!!** **Can you believe that it has only been a year since I started this story. Wow, time goes by really fast. Hope you all have enjoyed this. **

**Selene**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is the end of my story. It's so sad that this has come to an end. Hope you all enjoyed following this story. I enjoyed your comments and your criticisms. So please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**2 Years after.........**

Walking through a cemetery, Jack Harkness was searching for a particular tombstone. He had made his way towards the back of the field. There on a small hill by an oak tree sat the granite stone. Jack stopped and placed the small bunch of lilies on the ground.

"Sorry it's been a while since I came to visit. Gwen would have come but she has her hands full with your daughter. She'll be turning two today. Having a big party there at the Hub. I've kept my promise to you. I have protected them both with my life." Jack took a breath and stood up. " You should be here Rhys. If there was a way to have kept you alive the Doctor would have done it. Trust me, he looked for a way. I had never seen the Doctor so tore up over not being able to save someone."

Jack ran a hand threw his hair and sighed before he continued. "Gwen misses you, Rhys. Though she is too stubborn to admit it. I bought a new apartment for her. She didn't have the courage to go back to your old flat. Her and Gillian stayed with me in the Hub until Ianto found them a place. It works for them, and it's close to the Hub."

"Jack?" came a soft voice from behind him.

Jack turned to see Rose standing there. "Rosie. I thought you and the Doc were suppose to be parking on the rift?"

Rose walked up to Jack and pulled him into a hug.

"We did. Ianto said you had gone out for a walk and look where I find you. Telling Rhys about his daughter are you?" Rose whispers into Jack's ear.

"Yeah I was just getting to that part when I was interrupted."

"Sorry. Why don't you continue?"

"I can come back tomorrow and tell him." Jack started to walk away when he heard Rose began to speak.

"Hello Rhys. Sorry that the Doctor and I haven't been to visit you. We've been busy. I think that since we lost you the Doctor has begun to fight even harder for the universe. Of course, he might need to slow down in the up coming months. I haven't told anyone this, even the Doctor doesn't know yet." Rose places a hand on her stomach. "You're the first to know. This time next year, you will have a niece or nephew, Rhys. Both you and Gwen have become family to the Doctor and me. I best be going now, everyone will wonder where I am."

Rose turned around to see Jack still standing near by. Wiping a stray tear from her face, Rose walked up to him.

"You ready to go Rosie?"

"Yeah I am. You?"

"Yup. By the way, Rosie. I hear that someone is expecting, and it isn't Gwen or Martha." Jack says with a grin.

"Yes, Jack. The Doctor and I are having a baby."

"Does he know?"

Rose's face turns red. "Not yet, and if you dare tell him I will kill you till you don't come back to life. I made you immortal, I can make your life a living hell Harkness."

"Oh, I'm not going to tell him. I just can't wait to see the Doctor's face when you tell him."

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Not much of an epilogue but I didn't want it too long. By the way, as a show of reviews, How many of you would like a bit of Gillian's life growing up in Torchwood??? **

**Selene**


End file.
